


恭喜發財,紅包拿來

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [9]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Chinese New Year, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Transcribed, Китайский новый год, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: С китайским Новым годом! Где мой маленький красный денежный конверт?
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	恭喜發財,紅包拿來

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [恭喜發財,紅包拿來](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39251) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



> **Переводчик:** [Йосафбридж](https://ficbook.net/authors/613052)  
> 

Джейн: Один паршивый кредит?!

Кейли: Gongxi facai*, Саймон!

Саймон (смотрит на Ривер, которая превратила свой красный конверт в конфетти): Хм, да, Gongxi facai и тебе тоже.

Мэл (держа бумажку с надписью "Я ТВОЙ ДОЛЖНИК"): Интересный выбор оплаты, Зои.

Зои: Ну, сэр, мы были так восхищены тем, который вы подарили нам на Рождество, что решили, что вам, должно быть, понравится получить один взамен.

Уош: Просто... Мы должны раздать по одному _всем_ неженатым людям? Это же очень много hong boa**.

Зои: Тише, дорогой.

Бук: Ну, я обещаю вернуть услугу, если я когда-нибудь женюсь, и я уверен, что это относится ко всей команде. Не так ли, Инара?

Инара: Хмм. О да, безусловно.

**Author's Note:**

> * – Счастливо разбогатеть! (кит., прим.перев.)
> 
> ** – Значение термина «hong boa» – По китайской традиции, на знаменательные даты (Новый китайский год, день рождения, свадьба, похороны) дарят деньги в красном конверте. Взрослые дарят подобные конверты детям, а они, в свою очередь, когда подрастут, дарят красные конверты своим пожилым родителям/бабушкам/дедушкам. (прим.перев.)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
